


Taken Away

by jellyfizzLe



Series: Black Dragons [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Beni Sigure, Black Dragons, Dry Juice, Poor Lucy, Ruff Rabbit, Sadness, bad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfizzLe/pseuds/jellyfizzLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has been taken by men in black suits, and her Dragons are worried. Can the infamous group of Clear, Koujaku, Aoba, and Noiz, and maybe Mink and a few others, get her back? Or will the Dragons be stuck to get her back on their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on getting a new computer... it's on the to-do list. Anyways, here's the next part~ haves fun reading. I have short chapters, but you already knew that. Pshh. Welp, enjoy~

The first day that Lucy wasn't seen by any of her Dragons, it wasn't really noted. Sometimes she went out and didn't let any of her Dragons know, but they didn't worry about it. She could defend herself.  
The second day rolled around, and they began to worry a little. She didn't stay out for two days without notice often. Usually those days were only when she crashed at Koujaku's because they had fallen asleep talking.  
By the time the third day passed the Black Dragons knew something was wrong and split up into small groups to search the island. When night came they hadn't found her. At her house her Coil had been found in pieces and Storm was nowhere to be found, nor Minni. They decided that the next day, Lock, Shock, and Barrel would go to Koujaku's and see if he knew where she was. They hadn't seen him all day.  
* * *  
"Koujaku!" Lock called out, entering Koujaku's hair salon. Barrel and Katey followed behind, the door closing with a small chime. The salon was neat, and no one had been standing outside waiting, meaning Kojaku could very well be gone.  
"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Koujaku stepped out of a back room none of them had noticed. "Lock? Barrel? What are you guys doing here?"  
"We're looking for Lucy." Barrel said, sitting on a chair. "Have you seen her? She's been missing for three days and we're worried."  
"Lucy is missing?" Koujaku sat down and clasped his hands, his index fingers pressed to his lips. "Hm... I haven't seen her, but she was acting weird on Wednesday. Told me to meet her near Delivery Works at 10 at night, and kept looking around. She told me that some weird guy had called her and that he was monitoring her, and to keep Storm and Minni turned off and safe.  
"Lucy left without letting us know?" Lock frowned.  
"No. By the way she talked and acted, she was most likely taken by threat." Kojaku said, rubbing his neck.  
"T-Threat? L-Like what?" Katey asked  
"Like you guys." Koujaku looked at the three with a troubled expression. "If someone threatened the gang, Lucy would do anything to avoid losing you. Even if it meant that you lost her."  
"W-Why?" Katey looked at the three males and frowned. "W-Why would she do that?"  
"Ah, newbie?" Koujaku looked at Lock and Barrel, who nodded. "Then you don't know this story. Sit down." he patted the seat next to him, and she sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's start where this started- 19 years ago. Two girls had moved to Midorijima, and no one knew who they were, where they had come from, or anything about them. One was about 5, one was about 14. They both had black hair, olive skin, and brown hair- obviously sisters. The elder looked for jobs, anywhere, everywhere, and was accepted as a delivery girl at Delivery works. The eldest didn't have money for a babysitter at the time, so the owner, Yoshie, offered to watch the youngest while she did deliveries.  
"The eldest was very smart, too smart to be from just anywhere, and she was especially good with electronics. She was always repairing little trinkets she'd find in her spare time, and when she was just 17 a car repair shop hired her to do difficult repairs, usually on motorcycles. She accepted when Yoshie said that she would still watch the youngest. So the younger would be dropped off at Delivery Works, and the elder would go to work, just a few blocks away.  
"Yoshie would make lunch for the elder, since she usually didnt eat lunch so that she could earn enough money to pay the bills and put food on the table. Well, five years passed. One day, the youngest, now 12, was running food to her older sister. She went to cross the street, and it happened so fast it was done and over in just a few seconds. The street had been clear, but right as she crossed the street a car flew around the corner at top speed and hit her. They didn't even stop, they just kept going. It was a hit-and-run. The eldest saw it happen and soon the youngest was at the hospital. Her spine, hands, and forearms were shattered, so the doctors decided to do a risky procedure and replace the bones with metal.  
"It worked. Her body accepted the replacements, and even though she couldnt walk, she had to go through rehabilitation, she was alive. Within a year she was back at home, and she finished healing there. Her sister had been doing double and triple shifts to pay for the hospital bills and everything else, and it was obvious that she was overworked. She was caught dozing off at work more than once, and when she finally told her boss what was going on he started a fundraiser. Almost everyone here on Midorijima has a job, and the ones who dont just choose not to, though they're offered jobs at least once a week, you know?  
"Well, her boss started this fundraiser without her knowing, but she got suspicious when the hospital toll started to go down faster than she was paying the bills. She didn't look into it, but the suspicion was there. Eventually the bills just stopped coming, and that's when she called the hospital to see what was going on. Turns out, throughout the months, people had been paying for her bill with little donations, but there are so many people that it all just added up faster and faster. She was so happy, and decided to cut down to double shifts to save up money to do a celebration. She was doing much better with just the doubles, and it showed. From to time the youngest was hit to the time Stormy found out about the donations, a year and a half passed. The younger was 13 and a half, and the older was 23 and a half.  
"When the younger turned 15 she decided to go look for a job. She was walking around, and since she hadnt been outside much she ended up in the Northern district on accident. She was utterly lost, but something shiny and grey caught her attention. When she approached it, she found a little, grey, dragon allmate. She loved it immediately and picked it up, then put it in the backpack she'd usually carry around.  
"Another hour of looking for an exit was proven useless until she saw it when she rounded a corner. She exited, and soon found her way back into town. She ended up getting a delivery job from Yoshie, just like her sister before her, and since it was an easy job she excelled at it, and she worked hard. But what really got her gears going was fixing electronics.  
"About six months in, the younger had a day off and took it to ask around the AllMate shops for parts to fix various AllMates she had found on her runs. She carried that backpack around for that reason alone, the little robots she'd find. After awhile she went home, pockets dry and bag full. She set herself to work, by fixing a little russet mouse with white markings. When the elder sister came home it was later than usual, and there was a box on the table, and a note.  
"'Hope you like it, I did my best.' Thats what the note said, and when the sister opened the box she saw that little mouse.  
"well, a few months later, the youngest was on her way home when she was jumped. The guys were from a group called Endless Knot, and they wanted her backpack. it was one that anyone could buy at the bus station if they really wanted to, but the key word there is buy. But that girl was so stubborn, she wouldn't let them have it. It was brand-fucking-new, she'd bought it a few days prior. She wasn't about to give that puppy up to a few cocky guys who couldn't be bothered to spend five dollars on a backpack. But there was three guys, and one of her. Well, there was until a redhead with a teardrop tattooed onto his face showed up. Long story short, Endless Knot ran away with a few cuts and bruises. That's when the younger became interested in gangs.  
"At first, she didn't really care for them because the members she'd met were dicks, and thought they could steal anything they wanted. She'd never met one who protected others. She was sure he fucked up other gangs, but he protected her, and she wanted to be a part of that. Just after her 16th she became a member, and just after her 18th she quit. She wanted to begin her own gang, and he was fine with that. To be honest, they just shared territory for a few years because her gang consisted of her and 6 guys at the time.  
"That went on for 2 years. They shared territory, their boys got along fine, and even though the eldest sister didn't approve of the younger's activities she let it go as long as she careful.Then the Over Tower went down and everything went to hell. Since the yakuza and the police were busy trying to find out who brought it down, they weren't really paying attention to things like theft as much. At least, they weren't until murder was commited.  
"Everything had been perfect. The youngest had a little dragon AllMate whose internal chip was still messed up. Those two get into constant arguments about how he acts. The eldest was a sweet woman who made mistakes, but it was too hard to stay mad at her with how she acted when she did mess up. Her little russet mouse would remind her about things like eating, and when work was closing. They were a broken but happy family, those four, and they were ones to help the needy. Then, a month after the Over Tower went down, the eldest was killed.  
"She was running an errand one morning. She had left her AllMate at the house, so she didn't realize that she was being followed through an alleyway until it was too late. The younger had been out with her gang, looking at the now cleaned-up and mainly abandoned Platinum Jail ruins and marking to sections for her growing gang.  
"When the youngest came home that night she immediately knew something was wrong when the mouse and her sister didnt greet her. She called her on the Coil as she left her backpack in the house and closed and locked the door, and when the eldest didn't answer she realized something was really wrong and told her AllMate to track her Coil. Long story short, when she found her sister she was horrified and just kinda... Shut down. She was like that for almost a year. Her boys had to constantly check on her after the funeral and make sure she was eating and taking care of herself. It was hard, that first year. Then she changed herself completely. She cut her long black hair into a spikey hairdo with purple tips, and she grew more distanced from anyone she didnt know really well, and her eyes changed colors. They went from brown to yellow.  
"Over the past three years she's gotten ahold of herself again and softened, and even though she hurts she refuses to let others hurt like she did. She wont let her family lose each other."  
Koujaku looked at Katey, who sat there in shock.  
"That's Lucy's story." Lock looked at his brother, then her. "She's gone through a lot, but like every other mother, literally or figuratively, she pulled through for her boys."  
"That's..." Katey looked down and fell silent.  
"Yeah. No words."


	3. Author's Note

So, I'm like, so sorry. High school's been a bitch, my laptop is STILL broken, and I haven't had any further ideas. I dont know whether to go to Lucy's POV, or stay with the group's and skim over what happens with Lucy in later chapters... either way, I need thoughts and ideas. Help!


End file.
